


Some that wander are indeed lost!

by tauriel777



Category: Richard Armitage - Fandom, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), thorin oakenshield - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-01-13 10:43:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18467323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tauriel777/pseuds/tauriel777
Summary: Just a one shot about the King under the Mountain and how he falls in love with an elf (!!!) and gets lost while visiting Lord Elrond in Rivendell, but it might turn out to be a good thing......basically it's just an excuse to write some smut with the hairy dwarf!Does not follow the book or the movie, Thorin survives the battle and reclaims Erebor.





	Some that wander are indeed lost!

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr friend.....my undying gratitude as always!  
> As always, I own nothing, this is just my imagination running wild again!

Thorin is adjusting his tunic, it's bloody hot out here, but he lets out a sigh of relief as they enter the small mountain pass, it provides shade and also means their journey is nearly complete.

He has traveled to Rivendell, to pay his respects to Lord Elrond and his people. As much as he might hate it, the elves had come to their rescue in the end of the battle and Erebor was reclaimed for him and his kin. He has sent Balin to Mirkwood, he would rather not see Thranduil again if he can help it. Lord Elrond seems more even tempered and he actually kind of likes the wise elf lord.

Dwarlin is with him along with his two nephews, but Thorin is questioning his own decision in taking them, since they are currently engaging in some sort of childish game, trying to push each other off their ponies, which might not be the wisest idea, the path is narrow and the drop quite long. He sighs and Dwalin shoots him a look "calm down, your majesty...".

Thorin lifts an eyebrow when he is called that, mumbling "I think it's still just Thorin to you, Dwarlin".

"No, we need to follow proper etiquette here........if not, who knows what your nephews will start calling you".

"Well, I think they addressed me as *old fart* and *elf ear* the other night, so not sure it is helping any", Thorin says dryly.

Dwarlin tries not to smile "well, you do kind of..".

"Not another word!", Thorin says sternly. He is aware his ears might be pointier than most dwarves and doesn't need any reminders, especially not if he is being compared with those elves.....nothing could be worse. He might like Lord Elrond well enough, but he is still not too fond of elves in general.

They pass into Rivendell and Thorin looks around, he must admit it is a beautiful place and he appreciates the buildings, the streams and all the greenery. He might live himself in a mountain, but he does love the outdoors, the woods, nature.

 

A little while later they are greeted warmly by Lord Elrond, who welcomes them to Rivendell, inviting them into his wast halls and then into an open space, set up for a feast. Introductions are made between Thorin's company and Lord Elrond's council and then he gestures "and please meet my daughter Arwen as well as her older cousin, Allania, who is currently visiting us".

Both bow to Thorin and he does the same, holding out his hand, Arwen is trying not to giggle when she takes it. Allania takes his hand next and Thorin meets her eyes, feeling all coherent thoughts leave him, so he just stares into the greenest eyes he has ever seen, full of life and mischief, looking at him with curiosity. Her face is like porcelain, delicate features and her skin feels like silk in his rough hand. Her hair frames her face, cascading down her shoulders in golden blond waves, being held in place by a gorgeous headpieces, decorated with delicate silver leaves, sparkling with green stones, to match her eyes.

"Your Majesty, such an honor to welcome you back to Rivendell", I bow deep and then move back up, Thorin is still holding my hand and just stares. Our eyes meet and his are soulful and sparkling like the most precious blue sapphires. His hand is rough, but warm.

The dwarf next to Thorin looks at him, then at me, then back at Thorin, clearing his throat and when that doesn't cause a reaction from the dwarf king, he elbows him hard in the side of his ornate tunic.

"Umpf", Thorin blinks, swallows and then bows hastily, stroking his thumb over the top of my hand and blushes a tiny bit, mumbling "the pleasure is all mine....", then he gets a goofy look on his face "Allania".

We are still holding hands and I become aware that our greeting is drawing some attention. My uncle looks amused over Thorin's shoulder, lifting an eyebrow and Thorin's companion is looking at his king like he has lost his mind.

Thorin finally snaps out of it, quickly letting go of my hand, mumbling "I'm sorry, my lady....." and bows his head again.

I give him a smile, touching my chin to my chest and lowering my leg, unaware that I have just given the King of Erebor a perfect view down the front of my dress. He gulps when two perfectly shaped orbs are made visible to him, the pale skin looking so soft and inviting. I stand back up, surprised by the look on his face and I lean in "is something the matter, your majesty?".

"No, no......ehhh, sorry.....everything is fine....thank you" and I lift an eyebrow when I see the slight pink tinge creeping up on his cheeks and he bows again and then hastily turns, saying a little too loudly "Lord Elrond".

Arwen gives me a knowing look and leans over, whispering "ohhh, I think the King fancies you!".

I roll my eyes "whatever.......he is a dwarf and last I looked I was an elf.....and I heard he hates elves, although he does seem to get along with your father".

"Well, most seem to respect my father, no matter their species and I wouldn't be so sure, Allania......King Oaeknshield was totally staring down your dress when you bowed".

"Whatever, cousin......" and we follow the rest of the company over to the big feast.

The dinner is excellent and boy can those dwarves eat. I am fascinated by the speed by which they seem to consume their food. Elves are generally slow eaters, savoring every bite, but that apparently doesn't apply to dwarves. Thorin's nephews are scarfing down everything in sight and so is the King's right hand man, Dwarlin and they wash it all down with bottles and bottles of wine.

I stare at them in disbelief, and then catch Thorin looking at me from across the table where we are seated. Our eyes meet briefly and he bows his head, recognizing I saw him and I do the same, my cheeks turning hot. He then looks at his nephews, a slight frown forming on his face and I see his brow furrow. I notice he himself have hardly touched the food on his plate and he has only had a couple of sips of wine.

Lord Elrond is talking to him and Thorin nods several times, but his eyes keep wandering over to me again and again. I catch him almost every time and I finally have a hard time suppressing my giggles, because he is mortified each time, but keeps doing it.

Dwarlin is talking to one of the guardsmen about the battle of the five armies, both telling elaborate tales of how they defeated the enemy. They continue conversing, but Dwarlin suddenly becomes aware of his king's odd behavior and starts watching him, a smug smile spreading on his face when he realizes what keeps distracting his majesty.

The feast finally ends and the dwarves thank Lord Elrond loudly, especially Fili and Kili, before they are shown to their quarters for the night, Kili trying to flirt with several of the giggling elf maidens on the way out of the hall.

I stand with my kin as they leave, meeting Thorin's eyes once more, before they disappear down the path. An army of servants flood the area to clean up and I bid my cousin and Lord Elrond goodnight as well. Arwen smiles "he surely only had eyes for you tonight.....I don't think he heard a word my father told him".

"Goodnight, Arwen.....I'll see you tomorrow" and I walk off with her laughter still ringing in my ears as I walk down the stone path, over a beautiful arched bridge in the moonlight, towards my own quarters. My family are tree elves, so we live in the trees mostly and while that is all I have ever known, I have always found Rivendell magical and it feels even more so tonight.

The moon is out, stars twinkling across the sky and I love all the beautiful buildings and how several of them are illuminated by soft lights in their ornately carved arches and windows. I arrive at my building and let myself in, loving the glow from the lit crystals in my space. It's so peaceful.

It is a warm summer evening and I don't quite feel sleepy yet. A refreshing swim in a cooling pool sounds appealing, so I change into a light silk robe and open the door in the back, which leads me on a wooden, windy path down to a secret pool of water. It's lighted by several lanterns hanging in the trees and the moon casts a special light on the surface of the water. It's quiet, just a few insects buzzing and maybe faint sounds of music coming from distance dwellings.

I discard my robe and is about to step in the water when I hear a loud intake of breath behind me. I whip around, totally forgetting I am naked and our eyes meet.

 

Meanwhile the dwarves are shown to their quarters, they are given several smaller dwellings surrounded by a lush piece of grassland, in case they feel more comfortable sleeping outdoors.

Thorin is given the most elaborate of the dwellings and he puts his packs in there, surveying the space, then comes back out, telling the rest of the company to go to bed "ok, get some rest, we have an important meeting with Lord Elrond tomorrow, talking about how we continue to defend our borders and protect what is rightfully ours and maybe negotiating with him about trading some valuable gems for some of their wine, so don't blow it!" and he points to his nephews "that especially goes for you lot.....no harassing or ogling elf maidens at breakfast or any other time, your best behavior is expected".

Dwalin listens to him, half amused, then follows Thorin into his room "are you going to sleep, your majesty?".

"It's just Thorin to you, Dwalin.....please, I get called your majesty enough" and he turns to face his friend "and no, I probably not going to sleep at the moment, but my nephews should and you can turn in as well".

"What are you going to do?", Dwarlin looks at him with interest.

"I don't know.......but the moon is out, I can't find rest right now".

"You are really taken by her, aren't you?".

Thorin stops and turns to look at Dwarlin "what are you talking about?".

"Allania.....I'm not stupid nor blind, I saw how you couldn't take your eyes off her......she is beautiful".

"She is an elf", Thorin spits, but his eyes betrays him and he can't look Dwalin in the eyes.

"So? I think the heart wants what the heart wants, Thorin........maybe you should stop being so stubborn".

"Never!" he says defiantly and then turns to Dwalin "and what business is it of yours anyway? I need some air" and storms out of his room.

Dwalin chuckles, knowing he hit a nerve or two, calling after him "please don't get lost, your majesty".

"I NEVER get lost", Thorin huffs as he strolls off, down the stone path.

He is muttering angrily to himself as he walks, not really paying any attention to where he is actually heading. He passes a big field, where beautiful white horses are grazing, they almost light up under the moon and creates a magical feel. He stops to admire them, he has always had a fondness for horses.

After the field, he comes to a fountain and a little square, surrounded by dimly lit dwellings, he follows the path over a bridge, hearing the trickling of water running under it, then further down and then he stops, looking around and slowly realizing he has no idea where he is at all. He has no sense of direction.

Looking around, he is pretty sure he hasn't been to this part of Rivendell before, but how can he even know that? He has only seen it in daylight. He tries to stay calm and follows the path he is on, it leads past a very ornate structure with a beautiful carved door. He stops to admire the workmanship, being illuminated by a lantern sitting by it. He must admit the elves do make very nice things.

The path goes around the house, over a tree and he steps around and stops, totally surprised by the pond of water sitting hidden behind there. It is lid by lanterns hanging in the surrounding trees and the water looks like a sea of sparkling diamonds. He is totally spell bound by the beauty of it.

He registers movement in the corner of his eye and turn, his mouth falling open as he sees someone stepping out from the dwelling, walking barefoot to the pond and dropping her robe, her naked backside being revealed to him, golden curls cascading down her back, but not hiding her beautiful, rounded behind. He lets out a breath and to his horror, she turns around and he gets the full view of her front, her naked breasts acting as beacons and his eyes travel over her entire body, down to the tiny strip of golden, curly hair at the apex of her thighs.

 

I am shocked when I see the mighty King of Erebor standing on the edge of the pond, his mouth hanging half open and his eyes roaming over me, but I somehow don't feel frightened or ashamed. It takes me a second to regain my composure, but then I just bow slightly, stepping into the water "your majesty........beautiful night, isn't it?" and I sink into the refreshing water, swimming towards him.

Thorin is still staring, feeling to his alarm that his body is very much reacting to seeing me and he knows he should turn away, but he just can't.

I get close to him, looking a bit concerned "are you alright?".

"Ehhhh", he coughs, then tries to look away, but when I stand up just a few feet from him, his eyes automatically goes over my upper body again.

It's pretty amusing to me and I smile at him and tilt my head "well, are you going to just stand there or come join me? The water is very refreshing, your highness".

"Th...Thorin....please call me Thorin, my lady" and he quickly removes his clothes, almost like in a trance. Dropping them on the edge.

It is my turn to be totally spellbound. His cloak and tunic comes off, revealing his muscular upper body and arms, his biceps bulging. I stare, I knew dwarves were hairy, but I really had no concept of what exactly that meant. His chest is covered in dark hair and so is his lower arms and I get a glimpse of thick hair under his arms as well. Tattoos cover parts of his upper arms and I am fascinated by them.

He kicks off his heavy boots, quickly undoing the laces of his trousers and they follow suit, leaving him in what I assume are dwarven undergarments. They do a poor job of hiding a sizeable bulge and my eyes zoom in on his navel and follow the thick trail of hair under there, disappearing into his breeches.

I swallow and feel myself being overpowered by curiosity and arousal. I clench in anticipation and hold my breath as he quickly pushes the last piece of clothing off his hips, so they fall down his meaty, hairy thighs and to the ground, where he steps out of them and he dips his toes on the water. I smile and hold out my hand "come here".

His manhood stands hard and proud between his legs, curving slightly up and surrounded by thick, dark hair. He is long and thick, a vein running up the underside and a glistening head, peeking out from the foreskin.

Thorin enters the water and is surprised that is gets deep really fast, so he is in to his navel within a few steps and he takes my hand, his eyes finally meeting mine. His hand is trembling as he pulls me close, his eyes trying to read mine.

I stare into his deep blue eyes, both of us curious about the other. His hand is still holding mine, slightly shaking and I squeeze it lightly and smile at him "ok?". He nods, then wet his lips, looking at my mouth and I step even closer to him, our bodies almost touching and I bring my other hand up to caress his face, his beard scratching me "I'm glad you are here........how did you find me?".

Closing his eyes for a moment when he feels the light touch of my hand, he leans into it, relishing in the touch, then he looks at me again "I...I ehhh....I couldn't sleep.....so I left our quarters and then..I...just walked.....and....I think I got lost", he looks down sheepishly.

My eyes widen "you got lost? For real? I mean you are not just telling me a cute story to reel me in are you?".

"No, I'm serious, Allania......I would never be dishonest......I really lost all sense of direction and then stumbled upon this.....you", he gestures frustrated with his free hand.

"Do you regret it?".

The tension between us can be cut with a knife at the moment.

His voice is low "no" and I swear he inches closer to me, I can almost sense the heat from his body.

"Do you need to go back right now?" and I feel our legs bump against each other in the water and he looks at me for one more second, shakes his head and before I can do anything else, he pulls me flush with him and envelopes me in his arms, our mouths finding each other and he kisses me with deep passion.

I totally surrender to the kiss, willingly open my mouth to his, feeling his tongue chasing mine as a mighty need rises up between us. I grasp him around his shoulders, winding one hand around the back of his neck and I feel his strong arms go around me and soon a warm palm squeezing my rear and I automatically cling to him like a leech, wrapping my legs around him as he lifts me, locking them on his hips and we both moan as we are pressed tightly together, skin to skin.

It's almost sensation overload, his hard body against my soft one, my breasts get tickled by his chest hair and it feels so nice against my nipples. He is kneading my behind and I loosen my legs a tiny bit, sliding down a little, then whimper breathlessly against his neck when his hard manhood touches my sensitive folds for the first time "Thorin".

He groans, tilting his head back in pure pleasure from feeling me against him "ughhhhh".

I press myself closer to him, feeling myself getting even wetter and when his head slides over my pearl, I moan and swell more.

Thorin feels me throb and it spurs on his own arousal, he twitches and grows even harder if that's possible and captures my lips in another hungry kiss, our tongues dueling as our hips thrusts against one another, until we have to break to catch a breath of air.

My eyes seek out his and see the same lust and passion I feel, reflected back at me. I kiss him softly on the lips again and then move my mouth down his neck, then up to his ear and lick the shell before sucking on the lope. He grabs my bottom tighter and grunts, sliding his cock against me a few times, then stops when the tip catches on my slick entrance on the next stroke.

He looks at me and then squeezes his eyes shut when he feels me press down, easing his head inside my tight heat.

CRASH       CRASH           STOMP            STOMP

Heavy footsteps are suddenly within earshot.

We both freeze. We look at each other wide eyed and hold our breaths.

Voices can be heard, but not close enough for us to hear what is being said, but then they grow louder.

"Well, Fili...I don't see uncle anywhere.....I think Dwalin must be crazy.....I don't think he would have gone down this way anyway".

"Shut up, Kili! I am sure Dwalin is not nutters, but maybe we should have listened to him and not gone looking for Uncle......he will return I am sure".

The voices stop for a second.

"Come on.....lets go back, Thorin is a big lad, he can look after himself......besides, this is all elven dwellings, I doubt he would go here......he hates them remember".

I lift an eyebrow at Thorin and he gives me a sheepish smile as I look down between us, feeling him slip out.

The voices and footsteps fade away.

Thorin gives me an anxious look and I loosen my legs and slide down his body, reaching for his hand, whispering "come...". He nods and follows me as I step out of the water. He reluctantly lets go of my hand to pick up his discarded clothing and I take my robe as I walk back in the cottage. I put it on a chair and make my way to the fireplace, using a long candlestick to light the kindling and it roars to life, casting an even warmer glow in the airy bedroom.

I look up and Thorin is standing at the entrance, naked, aroused and holding all his clothes in his arms. I rise to my feet and walk over, talking his boots from him, placing them on the floor and then gather his clothes, putting them on top of my robe on the chair. I turn back to Thorin, gesturing "please....I wont bite, I promise". I hand him a thick, lush piece of fabric to dry off with as I use one for myself as well.

He looks at me, mischief playing over his face and he holds out his hand, drawing me close again, locking lips with me, saying softly "maybe I would like that".

I smack his rear "Thorin" and then giggle, which makes him laugh, a low rumbling sound deep in his chest.

We kiss again and his voice is low, husky as he caresses my chin "where were we?".

Our tongues wrap around each other as the passion builds back up and I run my hand over his hard chest, surprised how soft his hair feels, then down over the rough plane of his stomach, before I close my hand around the hard flesh between his legs. I break from kissing him, whispering in his ear "I think about right here....mmm?".

He groans and presses against my hand and moves one of his up to very softly touch my breast. He barely lets his fingers skim over my skin and I push into him, making a low *ohhh* sound when my nipple makes contact with his calloused skin.

The passion ignites between us again and is soon ready to explode. We are groping at each other, teeth, tongues and mouths moving over needy skin, hands touching delicate, hard, wet and soft flesh and we try to get as close to each other as possible.

When I feel a rough hand slide over my mound, I eagerly spread my legs for him and moan against his chest when he pushes a couple of fingers between my lips into my slickness "Thorin....please".

He groans when he feels just how wet I am and how I grind against his hand "ohhh mahal.....ughhhh" and his cock twitches in my hand and I feel wetness as precum coats my palm.

Sharing another deep kiss, he looks into my eyes, making sure this is what I want, then he lifts me up in his strong arms, like I weigh nothing and carries me to the bed, placing me in the middle, after fighting with the fabric draped from the ceiling, which creates an airy feel around the ornately carved structure.

I suppress a giggle as I move the fabric to make an opening and he joins me as soon as he has laid me down in the middle. He is hovering over me, his long, flowing locks hanging down, but being kept out of his face by several braids on either side, capped off with beautiful silver beads, inlaid with precious gems.

He looks down at my entire body, marveling, then gently runs his hand over my skin and leans down to kiss me softly "you are the most beautiful thing I've have ever seen".

Blushing, I look up at him, his warrior body, running an arm down his bulging bicep, currently holding a lot of his weight "you are not bad yourself" and my eyes flutter shut when he leans down to kiss me again and I tug on the arm and hook a leg behind his thigh, urging him into position. He complies, moving over me and in between my spread legs.

Kissing me again, he lays down on top of me and I arch my back up to meet him, our bodies lining up against one another and our skin meeting. It feels sensual and I wrap my legs around his hips, wiggling mine until I feel his shaft nestling in between my wet folds.

"Allania" he breathes heavily, touching my face as he feels my wetness against his throbbing flesh.

"Thorin", I pant as his head rubs over my clit several times and I adjust my hips until I feel him at my entrance again and I run a hand down his strong back, grabbing his meaty rear, urging him on "please". He pushes forward a little and I feel him slide in, his head spreading my slick walls and I stretch to accommodate his sizeable length and girth. It feels full, but very nice as he enters me, pushing all the way until our hips meet and I arch up, letting out a low moan "ohhhhhh, Thorin......".

Watching me, he grits his teeth as he penetrates me, feeling my tight walls gripping him and he makes sure I don't show any hint of discomfort. I looked small and he has no intention of ever causing me harm. But I stretch to allow him access and when he is fully inside of me, he holds still, trying to regain control, it feels so good, warm and wet around him. He pants "ohhhh mercy......you are tight".

I smile at him and we kiss again "is that bad?" and I tighten my muscles around him a few times to tease him.

He closes his eyes and breathes through his nose, his voice strained "nooooo......but......ohhhhhhhhhhh" and he tries to think of ice storms and cold, afraid to embarrass himself. He blinks and looks at me, moving a strand of my curly hair out of my face "it's nice.....ughhh"" and he gives a small thrust with his hip.

We both moan from the pure pleasure and I put my feet on his rear, urging him on "ohhh yes, Thorin.....more.......please.....".

Placing his hands on either side of my face, he draws his hips back, pulling almost all the way out and then pushing back inside, finally setting a steady rhythm, thrusting. 

I arch up, my legs still locked around him, to meet his thrusts and the tension is building. He is big and touches all my sensitive spots deep inside as he moves in and out and I make sure my clit rubs against him too. My body starts tightening like a spring and I grab his hair with one hand and his shoulder with my other, digging my nails into it "yes, more, Thorin.......harder.......ughhhhh".

He looks at me for a moment, after kissing me again, not sure this is really what I want, but he feels my nails on his shoulder and I almost kick his rear with my foot, so he gets the hint. He pounds harder with a roar, going as deep as he can and he feels my walls closing even more around him. 

In and out, deep and fast. Our moans and groans of pleasure mix together as we make love.

The passion builds and I feel my entire body react to his stimulation as he slides over and over deep inside. He jerks hard with a groan and I throw my head back, arching my chest and he buries his head between my breasts, his beard scraping over my skin and his warm mouth finds a peaked nipple which he latches on to and suckles. It goes straight to my core, between my legs and he grunts when he feels me clamping down on him.

"Thorin......please......ohhhhh, close". One, two, three more hard thrusts and I unravel around him, my vagina pulsing as I orgasm, squeezing him tight and I let out a low moan "ohhhhh Thorin.......ooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh".

He has never felt someone come undone like that before and it fills him with an even deeper desire and arousal coupled with the way I pulsate around him, gripping him, milking him. He snaps his hips, charging like a bull and pounds into me with force, once, twice and then cums hard with a roar "ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh mahal......ughhhhhhhhhhh" and he empties everything he has in long, warm spurts deep inside of me.

I am holding him tight as he collapses into my arms and buries his head in my neck, his chest pounding against mine and we relish in the last spasms of orgasm together. I take a deep inhale of breath, then run my hand down his sweaty, muscular back and bring my other hand up to run through his hair. I've never experienced something as intense as this,. I have slept with a few elves, but they certainly did not compare to this wild, rough dwarf and the way he just thrusted into me, hard and fast.

Thorin nuzzles my neck, kissing it, finding my ear, tracing the point with his tongue and it makes me giggle a bit. I can hear him chuckle and he finally raises his head, bringing one hand up to softly touch my cheek, his eyes looking at mine with tenderness and a certain amount of awe. He closes his eyes for a brief moment, lowering his chin and then kissing me tenderly, whispering "Allania....that was.......".

Nodding, I return the kiss and smile at him "I know......it was something.....never experienced anything like it before, but then again.......I've never had relations with a dwarf before" and I get a dreamy look on my face "it was wonderful".

He is still buried deep inside of me and still seems hard, he shifts a little and he touches my sensitive walls, which makes him groan and I moan into his mouth. He touches my nose with his, his piercing blue eyes looking into mine "it was.......".

We lay together for a several more minutes, sharing kisses and touches. He keeps looking at me in wonder, his eyes sparkling and I finally blurt out "what? Something wrong?".

Shaking his head, he kisses me again, saying softly, while caressing my cheek "no....nothing is the matter....", he takes a deep breath "I ...I'm just really taken by you and I can't believe we just did this and how wonderful it felt", he looks a bit embarrass "I never liked elves, really.....not until I laid eyes on you".

"So what was different?" I asked curiously.

"I don't know.....", he looks at me with sincerity "I saw you and when we shook hands it felt....", he hesitates for a moment and I smile at him and touch his beard, encouraging him to continue "it felt like I've always known you.....".

I draw his face to mine so we can kiss again and I look deep into his blue eyes and nod "I felt it too, Thorin....I know what you mean".

We share a few more tender kisses and he murmurs sweet words in my ear and when he blows on my pointy ear, I giggle loudly and he gives me the brightest smile, lovingly touching my face and then kisses me down my neck, mumbling "my beautiful Allania". We stay intertwined for a bit longer, until he realizes he might be crushing me, so he gently rolls off me, sliding to the side and I feel an odd sense of loss as he slips from me.

He pulls me close, so I can rest my head on his strong shoulder, his arm around me tightly and he kisses my hair and runs his other hand up my leg as I drape it over him. I sigh in contentment, his warm, hard body close to mine "this is lovely" and I can't help but trace my fingers over his chest, my fingers running through he chest hair with curiosity. Elves are totally bare, so this is new to me and I find it rather erotic and very sexy.

Thorin notices and kisses me softly again "do you like it?".

"What? The hair?", I prop my head up on an elbow to look at him better and he nods. I look at him again, the hair covering his chest and then easing up a bit over his stomach, before forming a thick trail under his belly button, down to his still half hard manhood, surrounded by coarse hair. I smile and meet his eyes "I do actually.....it's very nice" and I move my fingers down the trail "so different than elves, who are more or less hairless".

He lifts an eyebrow "even the men?".

"Yeah......or it is very sparse, so they shave it off". I run my fingers up again, over his chest circling a nipple "are all dwarves hairy?".

"Yes.....the women as well".

My eyes go wide "it's true then......your women have beards?".

"It's true and the ones with more hair are suppose to be more attractive".

"Do you think so too?" I look at him.

He blushes slightly "ehhhh.....I suppose so.....or at least I thought so, but...." and his eyes roam freely over my body, lingering on my plump breasts and naked, bare skin. I suddenly feel self conscious and blush, but he immediately touches my chin, lifting my head and kissing me again, saying softly "don't.....you are just beautiful and I was honest.........you are the most lovely thing I've ever laid my eyes on". He traces a finger down, from my shoulder, down my arm, back up, over my collarbone and then down between my breasts. He softly cups one, then kisses me, before tracing down over my stomach, very gently running it through the few curls on top of my mound.

I moan as his fingertip touches my still sensitive clit and he captures my mouth in a soft kiss "now this is definitely different too......so smooth" and he runs it over my lower lips, feeling my wet, soft flesh.

"Thorin".

He kisses me with deep passion and I feel my arousal being ignited again, his big hands roaming over me and he pulls me down to him, so I end up laying halfway cross his hard body. My one hand is in his hair, the other one He not idle either, moving over strong, defined muscles, through thick hair below his belly button, until my fingers touch his manhood. He is silky soft and I gently close my hands around him , feeling him starting to fill again.

GROWLLLLLL        

We both stop and I lift an eyebrow at him, then look to his stomach "wa....was that you?". He nods sheepishly and his stomach makes another sound. I start to giggle, kissing him again and moving my hand up to soothe him "hungry?".

He sighs and looks up in the ceiling "I guess so.....", then he blushes slightly "I didn't get much for supper....I was too busy looking at you".

"I noticed" I say matter of factly.

"You did?".

Touching his bearded chin, I smile "yeah...you were not the only one that was busy looking" and I wiggle free of his embrace and get up.

"Wh...where are you going?", he looks concerned.

I hold out my hand "I've got food.....come and have some nourishment", then I wink "we can continue this after.....".

He gets out of bed, standing naked in the room, the light from the fireplaces making his skin glow. He is strong, muscular and so hairy, which actually arouses me so much. I can't help but let my eyes wander over him, he is a perfectly example to me of everything a male should be and he gets my blood flowing a lot more than any elf ever has. He notices and walks up to me, his eyes roaming over me as well and he takes me in his arms, our bodies meeting skin to skin and he kisses me again "see something you like?".

"Oh very much so....." and I run my hand through his long hair and down over his muscular back, finally resting it on his behind.

"I guess that makes two of us then" and we kiss with passion, until we have to break for air and I take his hand, leading him into another room with a beautifully carved table and matching chairs.

I gesture for him to sit and when he looks a bit awkward, I hurry back to the bedroom, grabbing a couple of loose robes, draping one over myself and handing one to him "better?".

He takes it gratefully and quickly puts it on, the rich blue fabric complimenting his eyes. He bows his head slightly "thank you, my lady".

"You're welcome" and I blush slightly, then lift the fabric from a big platter on the table, revealing a spread of meat, cheese, vegetables and fruit "please.....help yourself.....and wine?".

"Wow", his eyes are big, "where did all this come from?".

"I asked for some to be brought here....since I didn't eat much either at supper".

He reaches for some meat and then remembers, looking at me "uhm wine would be lovely....or whatever is most convenient".

I open a bottle and pour it in two beautiful goblets, handing him one "well, this is the elves.....wine is always abundant here".

"And I actually quite like it......at least Lord Elrond's variety", he makes a face "King Thranduil's tasted like rotten trees to me".

Spluttering, I reach for a napkin to cover my mouth and then giggle "Thorin!".

He lifts his hands in defense "it's the truth".

I lift my goblet in a toast "I might have to agree with you and also confide that my uncle feels the same.....but as you probably are aware, you have to thread carefully around the Mirkwood King".

Thorin rolls his eyes and raises his wine goblet as well "ohh don't get me started", then he thinks for a moment, before touching his goblet to mine "but no more talk about that.....to....ehhh.....new alliances and friendships, between our people".

"Alliances, huh?" and I raise an eyebrow "is that is what this is called", I gesture between us.

He blushes and stammers, afraid he has offended me "ehhh...no, I mean...I'm sorry, Allania....I didn't mean to".

I reach for his hand and scoot my chair closer to his, leaning up to kiss him on the cheek "you dork...I'm teasing you.....I very much approve of this so called alliance and wouldn't mind doing it again", pause with a gesture to the food "once you have gotten some nourishment in you".

Putting his goblet down, he reaches for me with both hands, pulling me into a deep kiss, mumbling into my mouth "such a tease...I about had a heart attack".

Smiling, I kiss his nose and caress his beard "we wouldn't want that.....now eat some more, please".

We both enjoy the meal, quietly talking about the differences between our people and he is asking curious questions about my family, the elves in the trees, whom he has heard of, but never actually encountered or visited before. He tells me about Erebor and living in the mountain, which fascinates me.

After we have had our fill, he takes another deep drink of the wine and leans back, giving me a happy smile "thank you....that was very delicious, I feel much better".

"I'm glad" and I stretch, then get up to cover the few things that are left of the food. I lift the wine bottle "would you like some more? I hear you dwarves can drink almost any other species under the table.....".

He shakes his head "no thanks......and while that might be true", he pauses for a second, a faint blush creeping up on his cheeks "wine does inhibit other things and if you really were serious about continuing our other activities, I certainly don't want to disappoint you, my lady".

I walk over to him, wrapping my hands around him from the back and bury my face in his hair, finally pulling it aside and nibbling on his ear and kissing down his neck, his beard tickling me. I slide my hands down over his chest, parting the robe and blow on his ear "ohh I was very much hoping to continue......" and my hands feel his stomach muscles flex as my palms cover his skin, down to his cock, that is laying between his legs. 

Turning his head, he lifts his arms, winding them around my neck and our mouths find each other again, our tongues starting the duel again as we hungrily taste each other. He mumbles "whatever you want, Allania.....your wish is my command".

I lightly touch him, feeling his warm flesh in my hand and how he twitches and starts to fill again as I stroke him. I moan as he pulses under my fingers, then whisper huskily in his ear "how about a warm bath first?".

He bucks his hips, desperate for my touch, but does look at me "that sounds nice.....but while the water was pleasant outside, it wasn't exactly warm".

I let go of him, seeing his slight disappointment, but I reach out my hand "oh no...not there......come, and I will show you one of my favorite things in Rivendell".

Rising from the table, he takes my hand, looking intrigued, but then pulls me into his arms, embracing me tightly and kissing me, murmuring in my ear "I already know what my favorite thing in Rivendell is".

Giggling, I kiss him back, the bury my head against his hard chest, the hair tickling my face "ohhh Thorin.....".

We exchange a few more kisses, before I lead him out of the room, over to a windy stair case and down it, the path being lit by several crystals shimmering on the wall. Thorin looks at them with appreciation, they remind him of all the precious gems inside Erebor. We make it to the bottom and I step aside, gesture "this is one of the things I miss when I am home, in the trees....we don't have any of these".

Thorin's eyes light up as he takes in the room, looking almost like a cave and it smells wonderful with a special calming light, coming from massive white crystals on the wall, flickering with light inside them. They reflect off the main feature of the room, a big body of blue water in a carved out pool in the middle. He looks around in awe and then back at me "this is beautiful.....looks almost like the underground pools we have deep inside Erebor".

"It's probably similar......these are fed by hot springs deep in the ground......only a few dwellings have them inside like this.......there is a bigger one over in the far corner of Rivendell.....but I prefer my own private one". I casually drop the robe on an ornately carved lounger and dip my toes in the water "it's so warm and soothing" and I step into the pool.

He quickly follows suit, shedding his robe next to mine and joining me in the water. He sighs as the warm water welcomes him and he gets all the way under, emerging next to me with a big smile on his face "this is wonderful".

I put my arms around him, enjoying the heat from his body and the water and the different sensations it creates as we are close together again. I touch my nose to his "I'm glad you like it".

Kissing me softly, he nods "I do...very much....it feels great on my body" and he makes a face "I'm afraid war has taken its toll".

My eyes wander of his chest, a deep scar running across, the hair growing a bit oddly there and I felt several on his stomach earlier. His arms are holding me around my hips, but I can see signs of battle on his shoulder, over one bicep where the tattoo is jagged and on his lower arms, visible under the clear water "ohh I am sure.....I guess elves are able to heal or conceal theirs better".

"I guess" he agrees, then lowers himself a bit more, kissing my neck and down between my breasts, while enjoying the water. He groans "sitting on a horse for hours on end is not good for me either, my back is sore".

I stroke over the top of his hair, admiring how thick and shiny it is "I'm sorry...." and I pull on his arm, leading him over to some pillars under the water, telling him to sit, facing away from me "ok.....tell me where it hurts" and I admire the view I suddenly have of his entire back, wide and muscular. I move his hair out of the way, sweeping it forward, falling over his shoulders and then I trace his spine with my hand.

"Hmmm....you don't have to do anything...it's ok....I'm use to the aches and pains", but then he grunts when I grip his shoulders, starting to massage them, using my fingers to dig into the tense muscles "ugh!".

"You are so knotted, I can feel it" and I move across to his neck, right below his skull, being a bit more gentle and he almost purrs, letting his head fall forward and closing his eyes as I touch him. 

He is amazed at the strength of my hands and fingers as I work down his back, making him groan in approval when I get to his lower back and I really push into his tissue, feeling him slowly starting to loosen up from my touch "by mahal.....right there.......ughhhhhhhh......". I work on his back for a while, his taunt muscles finally relaxing and softening under my fingers. We don't speak, only our breathing can be heard along with several grunts and small moans of approval being uttered by him. 

I stand up in the water when I am done, gently kissing his shoulder and neck, putting my arms around him and he reaches up to grab my hands with his, turning to kiss me on my mouth, sighing "thank you..that's felt so good.....nicest massage I've ever had......actually my only one.....".

"I'm pleased".

He turns around and wraps me in his arms, kissing me deeply, letting his hands roam over my body as we devour each other again. My breasts are pushed against his chest and I feel his hardness. We kiss until we are out of breath and I look at him ,slightly panting "Thorin".

"Mmm.....yes, I think perhaps we should take this back upstairs to the bed chamber, my lady?" and he wiggle an eyebrow, looking hopeful.

I kiss his ear, feeling him shiver "that sounds most agreeable" and I lead him out of the water, handing him another thick piece of fabric to dry off. I do the same, but as I put mine down to reach for my robe, Thorin walks over, grabs me from behind, scooping me into his arms and starts to move towards the stairs. I squeal "Thorin!" in surprise, holding onto him and he laughs, a deep rumbling sound coming from deep in his chest.

He easily makes it up the stairs and back into the bedroom, gently putting me down on the bed. I get a glimpse of my reflection as he walks past my big dressing mirror and I frown when I am set down. Thorin looks concerned "that is not the look of a content woman....what's the matter, my love?" and he walks over to sit down by me on the bed.

I gesture to my hair, which is sort of a wet, frizzy mess "this....", I sigh "water doesn't always agree with it and I kind of look like a bewildered sheep at the moment".

"Well, sheep are rather agreeable animals", he starts, but then sees the look on my face, quickly lifting his hands up in defeat "not that I am comparing you to an animal...not at all" and he takes my hand and reaching up with the other to touch my face "I think you are beautiful no matter what, Allania......that's all", then he gives me a small smile with the most begging puppy eyes to follow "but if you will let me.......I would be honored to brush it out for you.....".

"Seriously?".

"Yes....please.....I would very much like that".

"You may", then I shake my head "interesting......a male elf would think I was mad....I mean, sure, they care about their appearance and expect us females to always look our best, but could care less about how we achieve it".

Thorin kisses my cheek, then gets up, walking over to the cloak he was wearing over his tunic, reaching into the pocket and producing a fine comb, made of a some kind of antler. He sits back down and looks at me "well, hair and beard care is very important to us dwarves and we take great pride in it", then his eyes dart down, then back to me, a slight blush on his cheeks "it's very much a bonding thing for dwarves, the combing and braiding of hair.......", the clears his throat "just as lovemaking is". 

I look at him in surprise "it is?".

He nods "very much so......is it not for elves?".

"Not usually, the lovemaking.....it's just for pleasure and doesn't mean much....least not until you are bethrothed to someone or married", but I reach out for his hand, taking it in mine and then look at him with much sincerity "but this is not a usual thing for me, Thorin.....not at all.....please don't think that".

Putting the comb he has been holding on the bed, he takes my face gently in both his hands and kisses me again, our eyes meeting when he draws back "it isn't for me either, Allania.....this is very special". We share a few more kisses, before he gestures for me to turn around, my back to him, so he can begin to groom my hair. I feel his warm hands run over my shoulders and he plants a kiss on the one, mumbling "so delicate and beautiful".

I feel him start to run the comb slowly through my hair, him guiding it gently and never pulling. He sections my hair as he goes, having his hand follow the combs movements, stroking my long locks. It feels wonderful and I hum in contentment "so soothing".

"Mmm.....it's suppose to be....", then he adds "most elves have straight hair...".

"Yes....at least here and in Mirkwood, but tree elves are a bit different, some have wavy hair like mine and some even very curly, like a sheep".

"Interesting".

"Dwarves?" I inquire.

"I think just a different as men and elves, depend on where they are from......". He grows quiet as he concentrates, finishing combing my hair, but then starting to braid it in a loose fishtail on either side, bringing the two together, gathering them and braiding them in the middle, over the rest of the hair, so it keeps out of my face. He gets to the end and quickly undoes a bead from one strand of his own, capping mine with it and pushing it together, to hold it in place "there.....all better, I hope" and he leans in to kiss my ear.

I get up to go look in the mirror and I break into a big smile when I see my hair neatly braided on either side and then meeting in the middle. The bead sparkles on my back and I turn back to Thorin, who is eagerly watching me, still sitting on the bed. I walk back over to him, stand in front of him and put my hands on his shoulders. I kiss him softly on his lips, before pulling back to look at him "thank you....it's really beautiful.....", then I add with mischief in my eyes "if you didn't have a kingdom to run back home...I would be tempted to keep you as my personal hair care dwarf for all eternity".

Thorin laughs heartily, then pulls me close again "I'm pleased you like it......it should keep for a few days....just put your hair up, behind you as you sleep....don't lay on it".

"I will.....thank you....", then I pause for a moment, then adding with a tinge of sadness in my voice, because the thought of him leaving overwhelms me for a second "I'll return the bead before you depart".

He takes my hands in his, bringing them up so he can kiss my knuckles "no...please keep it.....it's a gift.....a reminder of me...." and he looks a bit sad "so you'll never forget me".

I let go of his hand with one of mine, so I can reach up to touch his face, caressing his cheek "I'll never forget you, Thorin Oakenshield......you have changed me forever".

"Same for me, my lovely Allania......." and we meet in another searing kiss, that grows very heated quickly. We are soon grabbing at each other again, hands everywhere and he takes hold of my waist, lifting me and rolling, so I end up laying on the bed. He is over me in no time, kissing me again softly and running his hand down my naked body. His eyes sparkle in the glow of the fire as he looks at me "you are so beautiful".

We kiss again, before he trails kisses down my neck, breasts, sucking greedily on my nipples, making me moan and clench in desire. I grab his hair "Thorin.....please".

"I'm going to taste you....make you feel good...." and he quickly kisses over my soft belly and then gently spread my legs, so he can see my very core. His own cock twitches and leaks when he sees my soft, pink, glistening center. He sits between my legs, reaches out and runs a thick finger through my lips, up to the curls on my mound, then back down. I moan out when he brushes against my clit and he pets me softly with two fingers, feeling me swell even more.

"Thorin......please....".

He is so aroused and lays down, placing his face at the apex of my thighs and he nuzzles me with his nose, letting out an excited grunt when he smells my sweetness and then he licks me from opening to clit, flattering his tongue. 

I grab his hair, arching my hips towards his mouth "ohhh yes, Thorin.....more, please".

Humming in approval, he goes to work with his tongue, alternating his movements and speed, and dipping the tip into my opening, lapping up my juices. I think I am going to loose my mind as he does this, I yank on his long mane, whimpering and pleading nonsense as he stimulates me. When he points his tongue and licks in circles over my sensitive pearl, then strokes it with featherlight touches, then harder, rasping over me, my entire body coils like a spring and then releases in one glorious moment of pure bliss.

"Ohhh, ohhhh......ohhhh...please don't stop, please.......ohhhh, THORIN!" and I unravel under his mouth, feeling the pleasure consume my entire body as I orgasm. He lets up, but continue to have his mouth on me until I sag back on the bed, letting out a deep breath.

He moves back up, looking at me with a smile, his beard damp from my juices and he doesn't hesitate to kiss me deeply and I taste myself on his tongue. He grins "good?".

I give him a satisfied smile and stretch "it was utterly blissful.....the best I've ever had.......can you teach some elven men how to do that?".

Thorin chuckles into my neck before we kiss again, then I gently push on his shoulder, so I get him to lay down and roll onto his back. Moving over him, I look admiringly down his muscular, hairy body, appreciating everything about him. His shoulders are broad and strong, his biceps big and I trace one of the tattoos that wind around one and I lean down to kiss him, before licking down his neckline. He groans and throws his head back as I feel his warm hands on my back, one finger tracing my spine, before both palms plant firmly on my rear, pulling me closer.

"Thorin" I breathe as his hardness slides between my wet lips, once, twice. His thick head massaging my sensitive bundle of nerves and I bury my head in the crook of his neck, kissing and then biting him. He growls when he feels my teeth and I gather he likes it, so I do it again, then suck on his skin, until I am pretty sure I leave a mark. 

He thrust his hips, holding me firmly against him and our mouths find each other again in a heated exchange. His hair is spread out on the silken sheets, like a halo and I can't help but run my hand through it at his temple, before playfully nibbling on his ear and then kissing his nose. He is breathing hard and his eyes are dark with lust. I smirk, before slowly moving south. I kiss down his throat, over his chest, licking a circle around his peeked nipple. He grasps my hair when I do, grunting "umpff....ugh".

I kiss a trail down to his stomach, feeling his muscles tense, then nib at his side and he lets out a little bark of laughter, I guess he is ticklish right there. I stop so he can catch his breath, before, licking below his belly button and inhaling his musky scent as I get to his hairy crotch. I take hold of his erection, running my fingers appreciatively up his shaft, feeling him pulse and I watch in fascination as I move my hand, his foreskin being pulled back, exposing his swollen, glistening head. 

"By mahal......please, Allania...." and he lifts his hips in eagerness.

Smiling up at him, I cup his heavy sack with my other hand, feeling him tighten and then I pump him slowly a few times, watching as the precum leaks from the slit of his head, running down his shaft. Thorin groans as I touch him, then his eyes about roll back in his head when I lower myself and lick a wide path from his base all the way to the tip, lapping up the precum with quick strokes around the mushroom shaped head. He tastes earthy and I find it arousing, feeling myself clench and moisten even more between my legs. I open my mouth and take as much of him as I can into my mouth, feeling him throb and pulse under my tongue.

Up and down I move my head, his hand lightly on the back of my head. I hollow my cheeks and suck him harder, until he taps on my shoulder, his voice strained "ohhhhh...please...stop....want to be inside of you...please". I pop off him and look at him. His head is back, his eyes glassy as he reaches for me "please....my love......I want to feel you around me".

Nodding, I move a leg over him, straddling him and he reaches up to cup my breast as they hang enticingly right above his eyes. I rub myself on his shaft a few times, making us both moan, then I reach down and guide him into place and I sink down on him, taking him in as deep as I can.

He is thick and the veins on his cock feel so stimulating to me. I whimper and gasp as he thrust up with a few shallow movements "Thorin".

We look at each other again and share a kiss, before I put my hands on his chest for some leverage and start to slide up and down on him in a steady rhythm. I tighten my internal muscles around him and speed up a little, watching the pleasure play over his face. His hands are on my hips in a firm grip, guiding me as I ride him. His breathing is getting heavier along with his grunts and groans. I go a little faster and lean forward, feeling his hands slide down to my behind. 

"Ughhh......ohhhhh......ughhhh by mahal you are tight.....ohhhh" he moans as sweat start to form on his face and he is fighting to keep his eyes open. "Ohhhhh yeah......ohhhh" and I can feel him getting a little harder, so I slow down a little, releasing my muscles around him and move in a more sensual way. His eyes go to mine and he sounds confused "wh...what are you doing? I was close...".

I kiss him, licking his lip, then squeeze around him a couple of times, before letting up again "I know......just allow yourself to feel, Thorin.....all of it, the pleasure and the closeness we share". I sit back up, bouncing more, and he eyes fixes on my breasts and he can't help but reach up to cup each orb in his big hands, massaging them both. I moan as he rubs his thumbs over my nipples, which makes me clench around him.

His eyes widen in surprise and he does it again. He looks at me "does that....".

"Yes....it does and it feels wonderful.....ohhhh just like that" and I enjoy as he plays with my sensitive breasts for a little bit longer.

We share several passionate kisses when he pulls me close, wrapping me in his arms and I squeeze him again as I move faster. One of his hands goes to my rear and he holds me more firmly to him as he encourages me to pick up my movements "Allania.......ughhhh...please...I....". I ride him to the edge again, concentrating on being in tune with his body and where he is at and then slow again, easing up and rotating my pelvis in more of a circular motion. He pants in slight frustration "you are going to kill me.....".

I smirk down at him, reaching up to play with my own breasts and he is mesmerized, staring as I touch myself and then slide a hand down between my legs, where we are joined. I brush over his slick cock as he moves in and out of me, before I move my fingers to my bundle of nerves, lightly teasing and touching. 

Thorin grabs a pillow and shoves it under his own head to he can watch what I am doing better and I feel him twitch inside of me as he observes me pleasuring myself. I start to tighten like a coil again and rub myself faster. I let out a moan "ohhhh, Thorin......ohhhh".

He places both hands on my hips, guiding me and groans out "that's it, love.....ughhh, let me feel you......I want to feel you cum....".

One, two more strokes over my clit and I lean forward, moaning deeply in the crook of Thorin neck as I climax, contracting around him, milking him "ohhhhhhhh yes, yes............ohhhhhhhhhh".

It sets off his own orgasm as I pulse, he wraps one arm tightly around my torso, the other firmly on my rear as he thrusts up hard, pounding into me with all he has as pleasure thunders down his spine, his balls rise up and he cums hard, shooting his hot seed deep inside of me with a roar of pleasure "UGHHHHHHHHHHH...........ughhhhhhhhhhh............ughhhhhh".

We collapse in each others arms, our hearts pounding like crazy and we relish in the last spasms of shared pleasure together. He caresses my back and very gently makes sure my hair is still in order, then he lets out a breath and softly lifts my chin. "By mahal, you will be the death of me" and he captures my lips in a tender kiss. 

I chuckle into his mouth and return the kiss, touching his sweaty face, then rest my head on his solid chest. I sigh in contentment "that was wonderful......".

"It was, my love....it really was" and he kisses the top of my head before I carefully move from him, quickly getting up to find a cloth to clean us both with. He has a satisfied grin on his face and he lifts the covers "come here.....time for a bit of rest before I need to sneak back to camp".

Climbing back in bed with him, I snuggle close and he tugs me right next to him, draping a strong arm over my torso, softly caressing down my arm and we soon drift off to sleep together.

 

I wake up several hours later when someone snores loudly a couple of times next to me. I feel wonderfully sore in places and I sigh, enjoying the heat radiating from his body. The light is starting to creep up in the sky. I turn around, propping my arm up and I watch him. The King of Erebor, currently out cold. His hair lays on the pillow almost like a crown and he looks so peaceful. I touch his chin, then lean up to kiss him, whispering "the tree were right.....".

Thorin snakes an arm up to wrap around me, pulling me close and his deep voice is in my ear "right about what?".

"You were not sleeping?" I say in mild surprise as he opens his beautiful eyes and looks at me.

A small smile forms on his lips and he shakes his head "no.....I think I woke up when I snored......for which I apologize.......but I thought I would pretend and see what you would do".

I playfully punch his arm "sneaky bastard".

He laughs and pulls me into his arms, kissing my neck, making me giggle "so what were the tree right about?" and he gives me a serious look.

Taking a deep breath, I return his gaze "when I was younger.....I liked to wander off in the woods, close to my home.......there is a very old willow tree", I pause, wondering if he thinks I've gone mad.

"Go on, love.....please......and no, I don't think it is odd you heard the tree tell you something........I think us dwarves believe the same....sometimes we gain wisdom and knowledge from nature....".

I nod in appreciation and continue "Well, I was sitting there, looking at the water by the tree, tossing small pebbles and I heard it whisper about my future, that I would cross paths with a mighty king one day and my life would never be the same".

"Mmmmm" he kisses me again "I guess you did.....and no, neither of our lives will ever be the same I gather".

"But how do we go forward from here? I assume you are leaving in a day or two to return to Erebor....".

He nods "I am....", then he looks at me "and the future is up to you.....I am bound to my position and can't just run off to live in the trees with you or here in Rivendell as much as I might want to", he sighs.

"Do you not like to be the king?" I ask in surprise.

Sitting up a little, leaning against the headboard, with a pillow behind him, Thorin pulls me with him, so I am against his shoulder, his arm still around me. He reaches for my hand with his free one and we watch as our fingers lace together. He inhales "I do....or I know that is my duty and I almost gave my life to win back the mountain". I nod in understanding and he looks at me, his eyes almost pleading "you don't have to answer me now.....about your future, but can I at least ask for one thing?".

"Anything, Thorin....".

"Come pay me a visit in Erebor in a little while.....come with Lord Elrond when he hopefully accepts my invitation....please, Allania".

I lean up to kiss him again "I will, I promise".

In the distance we both hear a rooster and Thorin bolts out of bed "by mahal....I better get back" and he starts to search for his clothes. I lazily watch him, enjoying his naked form, but then he stops and looks at me in panic "ehhh....how am I suppose to get back....I don't think I know the way".

Yawning, I push the covers to the side and get up too, walking over to him and hugging him from behind. He leans into me and I kiss his back "you really are lost, aren't you?".

He spins around and embraces me "yes...I really was not being untruthful about that at all".

We kiss tenderly and I touch his chin "I'll lead you back to camp" and we proceed to get dressed and are soon leaving my dwelling. 

It is still early morning and not a sound is heard, except a few rustlings from various animals. We walk side by side over the stone path, the bridge, passing the pasture with the horses and soon Thorin starts to see a few familiar buildings. We get within eye shot of the dwarves accommodations and I turn to him, both of us feeling a bit sad. He reaches for my hand and leans down to kiss me softly "I will see you at breakfast.....".

When we pull apart, I look at him, whispering "thank you for loosing your way last night".

He smiles and quickly kisses me again, before he very reluctantly let go of my hand and turn to walk back to his kin. I watch him for a few moments and then movement catches my eyes by the one dwelling and I clearly see Dwarlin standing there. He lifts a hand in greeting and I return it, before looking for Thorin, but he has stepped by another home, so he is totally unaware that we have been caught.

 

I return to my own quarters and they feel empty without him present. I sigh as I straighten my bed, thinking back fondly of our lovemaking and how wonderful it felt. I absentmindedly run my hand over my lower stomach and wonder for a second, but then quickly let the thought flee again.

The sun is rising fast now and I take one last glance in the mirror before I make my way to Lord Elrond's vast halls and to another feast being served for breakfast. I'm wearing a light yellow dress, that flows around my body and I feel I am almost floating as I enter. Elves are gathering and I see our distinct guests have arrived as well. Thorin breaks from his kin to come over, takes my hand and lower his head "my lady, Allania".

I blush "your majesty" and it earns me a raised eyebrow from him, but then we are interrupted when Fili and Kili barge over. Thorin makes a face, but is aware we are in public. 

Kili grins "how are you, my lady".

"I'm fine, thank you....and you?".

"Oh just great......starving".

Fili chimes in "you are always bloody starving, Kili....", then he looks at me "at least we are better than Uncle" and he motions towards Thorin "he looks like he didn't get much sleep and he has a rash", then he stage whispers to me "I think he is allergic to your lot".

"Fili", Thorin says sternly and I have to hide my mouth behind my hand to stifle a giggle.

"Well, it doesn't look good, Uncle....show her....the rash on your neck".

I look interested at Thorin, who is getting redder by the minute and I am aware of the mark I left on him overnight during our passionate lovemaking.

"Now, uncle...don't be shy" and Fili motions to reach for Thorin's tunic, but Dwarlin's big arm sweeps in between them and he grasps both nephews by the shoulders, steering them towards the table "now lads....how about we find something to eat" and he turns to wink at us both.

Thorin looks mortified and then turns to me, saying quietly "he knows.....he saw me return.....I had to confess where I had been all night".

"I know, I saw him when I walked away....", then I look nervously at him "is he ok with it....whatever you told him".

"He is fine and he will keep our secret safe" and he holds out his arm "may I escort you to breakfast, my lady?".

I smile "good...." and I take his arm "yes you may" and we walk in together, looking at each other ever so often, neither of us noticing that Lord Elrond is watching us and then narrows his eyes as the feast go on.

 

6 weeks later:

I'm sitting on one of Reivendell's legendary white horses as we ride across the land. We have traveled far and I have enjoyed seeing all the different landscapes.

We ride through a valley and when we round a bend, a magnificent city comes into view. Lord Elrond is leading the group on his beautiful black horse, Onyx and he gestures "welcome to the city of Dale" and then he points off in the distance, towards the mountains rising on the one side "and Erebor is over there". I look, but it is still a bit far to really see much except the entrance carved into the rock.

We continue towards Dale and finally cross over one of the bridge and enter the gate of the city. The streets are filled with people, humans and they look at us with curiosity and several of them bow as we pass. The children squeal in delight and point. I lift my hand to several of them in a friendly gesture. Lord Elrond leads us to the center and dismounts when we come to a important looking building. A few guards are at the entrance and one disappears after Lord Elrond exchanges a few words with him.

The guard soon returns with several people, one leading and clearly in command. He smiles and rushed down the steps when he sees Lord Elrond "my Lord.....a pleasant surprise.......welcome....please come in for some food and rest" and he gestures wide to us all.

The Elf Lord takes the man's hand and grasps his shoulder in a warm greeting "Master Bard......yes, sorry for this unannounced visit......we are on our way to Erebor, but wanted to pay you a visit as well".

"Seeing King Thorin, huh?" and he raises an eyebrow, looking a bit amused "he actually invited a group of elves to his kingdom?" and he turns to someone else in a group and I recognize Dwarlin as Bard speaks to him "is everything ok with your king?".

Dwarlin makes a face and the nods, quickly winking at me when he sees me, before returning his attention to Bard "yes....he is fine......no worries....".

"Alright then" and Bard looks at us "well, please come in.......we will be happy to host you so you can be well rested to see the King of Erebor".

We all dismount and are met with friendly servants, happy to lead our horses away. I am about to follow after the others, when Lord Elrond holds out a hand to stop me. He has been in conversation with Dwarlin "Allania.....why don't you go with Dwarlin now....to Erebor", then he looks at me in seriousness "I think you have urgent business with the King and it better be discussed in private".

I am about to protest, but see the look in my uncle's eyes, so I just bow and nod, reaching back for my horse and mount it again. Lord Elrond looks up at me and smiles "we will see you soon, dear....and I hope it will bring Thorin great joy to see you again and the news you carry with you" and he leaves before I can say anything else.

Dwarlin has mounted a beautiful, giant ram, with very ornately made headgear and a saddle to match. He looks at me "what news?".

"Nothing, Dwarlin......it's for Thorin's ears only I am afraid".

"Very well........shall we?" and I nod, following him out of the city, over the bridge and the vast piece of just grassland, leading up to Erebor.

We ride in silence and I sit and think, feeling a slight flutter in my stomach, knowing I will soon see Thorin again. I smile to myself. We had shared several passionate nights in Rivendell, before he had bid me farewell to return to his kingdom. We had parted early in the morning, promising each other to meet again soon.

I touch my neck, feeling the necklace around my neck and recalling how it had arrived 2 weeks later, delivered by a special courier, in a wagon being pulled by the biggest rabbits I had ever seen. My hands trembled as I opened the wooden box, beautifully carved with two ravens on top and I was very aware of being watched by Lord Elrond and Arwen. Inside, on a sapphire blue pillow, was a necklace, sparkling with diamonds and a heart shaped ruby.

Lord Elrond had placed it around my neck and looked at me, not saying anything other than "I wish you all the happiness in the world, Allania" and he had kissed my forehead.

Suddenly, I am jolted out of my day dreams as we enter into the shadow of the mountain and I look up in awe, at the massive entrance to Erebor. Dwarves stand guard in various places, but they just nod curtly to Dwarlin as we pass through. Once we enter, he stops and jumps off his ram, rubbing the animal between its massive curly horns "thank you for the ride....." and a servant takes it away.

Dwarlin gives me a hand when I jump down and reassures me "don't worry.....we will take good care of your horse" and he hands the reigns to another dwarf. He then turns to me, smiling "welcome to Erebor, my lady......now, please follow me......don't get lost and lets see if we can find the King, shall we?".

I follow him into Erebor and my eyes are everywhere and I am in total awe of how big this place really is. We walk on stone walk ways, up steps, then down some and then we get in further and my breath is about taken away as the mountain opens up, into a giant open space. I feel dizzy as I look down from where we are standing, not feeling I can even see the bottom, but notice lots of dwarves moving around every where on the endless walks ways, everything being lit with what seems like millions of lights on the mountain walls.

"It's something, isn't it?" Dwarlin says and I nod in wonder, before we continue, walking deeper into the mountain. We round a corner and I see what I assume is Erebor's magnificent throne, carved out of the rock of the mountain and my eyes fall on the glistening white stone above the seat itself, the Arkenstone, which glows like it is lit within. 

"Not here", Dwarlin mutters to himself "must be in his chambers or maybe in council meetings" and he continues to walk, me just following. 

We get to more enclosed areas and pass a room where several dwarves are sitting, eating. Two of them jump to their feet and yell out loudly "Allania!" and Fili and Kili come running over, both taking turns to shake my hand with great enthusiasm. I smile at them both and assure them i am just as pleased to see them. They look at Dwarlin "does Uncle know?".

"That would be your majesty to you", he says testily to the two young ones "and no, he doesn't.......where is he?".

"In a meeting with Balin and army captains" Kili says, pointing down the hall.

"Thank you, lads....and please let go of the the lady's hand or Thorin might kill you both".

They let go and sullenly go back to their food, Kili waving at me as I follow Dwarlin down the hall to an ornately carved door. 

He knocks. Waits. Nothing.

Then knocks again and a roar comes from the other side "WHAT?" and the door flies open and a wide eyed, angry Thorin comes charging out "didn't I tell you I DON"T..." and he stops in his tracks as Dwalin gestures towards me and steps to the side, folding his hand and waits.

Thorin looks at me in disbelief, mouth falling open. He stares, then finally manages to croak out "Allania?".

I smile and walk towards him, hands outstretched to greet him "yes, Thorin Oakenshield.....remember me?".

He breaks into the broadest grin and then rushes towards me, scooping me up into his arms and pulling me in for a deep and very passionate kiss. Our tongues wrap around each other and I have a distinct feeling of coming home. We kiss until our lungs are screaming for air, totally unaware of our surroundings, but when we break there is several loud cat calls and when we look, we are suddenly surrounded by what I assume is Thorin's entire council of dwarves.

"Ehhh.....meeting is canceled" and before I or anyone else can say anything, he lifts me up and carries me away with determination, walking briskly up several steps and turning down a well lit hall, pushing an ornate door open, kicking it shut after we enter and finally setting me back down.

I look around and we are clearly in his private chambers now, a desk and a couple of chairs are in this room, but I see a bed in the next one, the door slightly ajar and several pieces of his clothes on the floor. He follows my gaze and goes over to shut the door, but I yank on his arm "don't....I don't care...I didn't come to see how tidy you are".

He blushes "I wasn't expecting you until tomorrow" and he turns back to me, taking both my hands and looking at me like I am a dream.

"I know......but we arrived in Dale and met Dwarlin", I take a deep breath "Lord Elrond suggested I go with him today....to discuss matters with you".

Kissing me again, Thorin holds me tight in his arms, stroking my head and my hair "I am so delighted to see you, love....I have missed you".

I reach up to cup his face "I missed you too, Thorin.....", then I pause "can we talk?".

He suddenly looks worried "is something wrong?".

Shaking my head, I smile at him "no, I don't think so.....I hope you will be happy".

"Okay" and he takes my hand, leading me into the other room, his bedroom, over by the fireplace and he turns back to me "what is it, Allania?".

I take his big hand, feeling his rough callouses and then place it on my stomach. 

Thorin gives me a confused look, but I lean up to kiss him, whispering in his ear "don't think.....just feel".

It takes him a few seconds more, but then his eyes go wide and he looks at me in disbelief, dropping to his knees and putting both hands over my lower belly "are you.....is there?".

I nod and I feel tears well up in my eyes "yes....I hope you are as delighted as I am.....although I didn't even think it could happen".

He plants the softest kiss on my stomach, then rises back to his feet and grabs my face with both his hands, grinning "it's the best news I think I've have ever gotten", then looks at me with so much love "I love you, Allania.....more than anything else".

"I love you too, Thorin Oakenshield".

 


End file.
